Confiar es de valientes
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Ganar la confianza perdida puede resultar muy difícil, inclusive para con el corazón propio. Nosotros mismos somos quizás los mas renuentes a observar el cambio, pero para eso están los amigos.


**Realmente no sé que poner aquí, supongo seré breve... me gusto mucho como quedo esta historia, así que espero les guste, los gemelos siempre han sido de mis personajes favoritos de Digimon y amo escribir sobre ellos.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon Frontier y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei/Bandai, los deseo pero no puedo tenerlos.**

**X**

La extensión del firmamento se observaba oscurecida por la caída de la noche. El Digimundo ahora sumido por la oscuridad del horario creaba un ambiente diferente al observable ante el día; muchos de sus habitantes se disponían a entregarse al descanso, sin embargo no contaban que sus héroes… mas específicamente dos de ellos estaban por completo sin rastro de sueño o agotamiento.

Mientras el resto del grupo dormía plácidamente dentro de una cueva que ahora les servía como refugio, dos hermanos se encontraban vigilantes bajo la penumbra creada por la luna que les servía como manto protector bajo el ojo enemigo. Ambos, pese a sus lazos consanguíneos, no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, lo cual creaba entre ambos una brecha bastante gruesa, que era adornada por la incertidumbre. Pues bien nadie podía culparlos ¿Cómo podrías sentirte si de un momento a otro te dijeran que tienes un hermano gemelo? En ese momento ambos chicos atravesaban aquella fase, y no precisamente de la forma más natural conocida.

Pese a que era bastante desconcertante, el menor de ambos ahora miraba a su igual quién mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte; este juraba a capa y espada que el equipo merecía de su protección luego de las horrendas cosas que les habían acontecido por lo que el repetía era su culpa. Quería ayudarlos a cualquier costo aunque estaba empezando a dudar de su utilidad, sin embargo ¿Qué podía perder a estas alturas? Había ganado muchísimo en realidad hasta estos momentos, así que lo que mas le hacía ilusión era poder cuidar lo que por poco destruyó con sus propias manos.

Cada vez que pensaba en el destino le hacía un poco de gracia, ahora mismo se encontraba en un lugar que ni en sueños imagino, cuidando algo que era completamente nuevo para él, un mundo que era y a la vez no era suyo cuando lo único que tenía planeado era encontrar a su familiar mas cercano… las sensaciones que se arremolinaban alrededor de aquellos acontecimientos eran abrumadoras, y aun no se sentía del todo capaz de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos ¿Qué se avecinaría de ahora en adelante? Su mente no era capaz de asimilarlo, apenas hace muy poco tiempo había sido perdonado por todo lo que había hecho, e incluso no se sentía merecedor de aquél perdón, sobretodo el que le otorgo su contraparte poseedora de la luz, era increíble como podía estar rodeado de tan maravillosas personas, esplendorosos guerreros que en mas de un sentido podían derrotar las adversidades.

¿Sería él capaz de, en su posición, haber actuado de la misma manera? No estaba seguro, quizás todo se acumulaba en su corazón de forma permanente y casi irremovible, el solo pensar en ello le hacía caer en cuenta que esa era la principal razón por la cual su corazón fue presa fácil en su momento, que lógica puede resultar la vida en ocasiones ¿no les parece? La debilidad termina siendo algo tan tangible que es descubierta incluso por aquellos que nos vigilan desde la sombra, nunca debió mostrarse tan débil, jamás debió cometer semejante locura.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba real atención al panorama ¡menuda idiotez! Se suponía que ese era su trabajo ¿no es así? Estaba a punto de salir de sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo saco de los mismos, se sentía bastante estúpido ahora por haber llegado hasta ese punto sin embargo no pensaba que fuera culpable de algo.

- He… Kouichi ¿estas bien? – el tono de voz del otro, tan distinto pero tan igual al suyo de cierto modo lo hizo asentir de forma automática, no quería que se preocuparan por él

- Si, no te preocupes, solo me perdí por unos segundos, prometo estar alerta lo que queda de noche

- Si tienes cansancio puedes ir a dormir, no me cuesta nada en lo absoluto mantener la guardia lo que queda de noche yo solo.

- N-No puedo permitir eso – con vehemencia empezó a sacudir la cabeza, tanto en señal de negación como con la intención de quitarse la pereza – quiero decir… no he podido ayudarles tanto como quisiera, por favor permíteme quedarme de guardia contigo Kouji

- Pero debes de estar cansado, después de todo no has descansado apropiadamente desde… -el menor calló, no sabía como continuar con aquello sin que sonara hiriente o directo, sin embargo el contrario capto la idea

- ¿Me veo como alguien débil? No mejor no respondas esa pegunta… pero confía en mí, me siento de maravilla – una sonrisa un tanto fingida apareció en el rostro del portador de la oscuridad mientras que un no muy convencido peli largo asentía sin mas intención de insistir

- Cuando sientas que no puedes mas por favor dímelo, solo eso pido – y dicho esto volvió a su posición inicial

- Vale… - aunque con aquél tono de voz y la distancia con la que había hablado dudaba mucho que su hermano le hubiese escuchado, aunque de algún modo le resto importancia a ello, de todas formas sabía que pediría ayuda si la necesitaba

Estaba harto de hacerse el valiente, debía dejar de confundir la valentía con la estupidez.

Por supuesto la noche se le hizo un tanto eterna, es decir ¿en realidad solía ser tan larga? Quizás antes no medía el tiempo de tales cuestiones, sin mencionar el detalle de que antes las batallas nocturnas fueron las que mas implicaban de su desenvolvimiento ¿irónico, no creen? Antes él era el peligro, ahora estaba salvaguardando a sus nuevos amigos de una amenaza… bueno, evidentemente habían enemigos mucho mas poderosos de lo que él alguna vez fue, así que no podría descansar solo porque si.

Acabó por recostarse sobre el humedecido pasto mientras observaba las lunas en el firmamento; que colores tan interesantes portaban aquellos satélites astrales ¿por qué la tierra no podía tener algo así? Bueno, quizás esa era la razón de la existencia del Digimundo, algo nuevo que muchas personas soñaban pero que solo pocas lograrían ver. Debería sentirse afortunado.

Es decir ahora estaba allí, algo que nunca había pedido sin embargo tampoco podría arrepentirse, sin mencionar que había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando, simplemente debería estar más agradecido con lo que le rodeaba.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan desdichado?

Sabía que había algo mal consigo mismo, es decir… no era normal tal actitud, por otro lado debería pensar también en la posibilidad de que el tren de las cuestiones normales había arrancado ya hace rato de la estación y que él, sin duda alguna, no era uno de sus tripulantes. Era algo meramente retorico, pero le caía mejor que un guante hecho a medida. Había muchos asuntos que eran justos y necesarios de enfrentar por su cuenta, pero de momento solo quería estar en paz, incluso cuando su ambiente externo era una guerra constante.

Tomo una piedra que estaba a su costado derecho y la lanzó hacía lo lejos, a la mayor distancia que su diestra era capaz de conducir, no hubo ruido ni señal alguna por lo que repitió el acto repetidas veces hasta sentir que se estaba cansando, un enorme peso se estaba acumulando sobre su cuerpo al punto que era incluso mas perceptible sobre sus párpados ¿sueño quizás? No podía estar del todo seguro, es decir los demás habían trabajado duro ese día y según él mismo no había hecho la gran cosa, por lo que no encontraba justificación al cansancio.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el pasto, quizás lo mejor sería llamar a Kouji y comentarle sobre su repentino ataque de somnolencia, sin embargo lo único que salió de su boca fue un profundo bostezo mientras, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos acababan por cerrarse sin siquiera ser capaz de algún otro movimiento delatante, fue algo tan involuntario que no tuvo espacio para tan siquiera sentirse mal por bajar la guardia de aquella forma.

_La luz simplemente no estaba presente en su nuevo entorno, todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad ¿o era él a oscuridad? No podía estar del todo seguro sobre eso, solo sabía que, a pesar de ser incapaz de ver nada bajo aquellas condiciones, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto, como si el fuese él quien pusiera las condiciones del juego; no tenía nada que perder ¿por qué de repente se sentía de esta manera? Sabía que era su elemento, pero aquello rayaba en lo ridículo._

Podía escuchar los pasos acercándose a él, sin lugar a dudas era de alguna persona; si de algo se había dado cuenta era en como diferenciar cuando se acercaba a él un digimon y cuando lo hacía un ser humano, cosa que le hacía sentir incluso peor ¿No era de depredadores reconocer a su presa? Él no quería considerarse a si mismo un depredador, así que aquello mas que orgullo le daba miedo, un miedo inexplicable y que sabía, en el fondo, era absurdo.

Decidió ignorar el sonido por un rato mas, no quería imaginarse que era lo que venía hacía él, a pesar de no tener miedo en lo absoluto pensar en lo que podría provocar en lo que se acercara a si mismo le causaba un poco de grima, era como si un poder incontrolable empezara a recorrer sus venas sin ser capaz de detenerlo, lo que sentía antes de poder pensar con su propia mente, y ya se había repetido siento de veces que no quería volver a ser el títere de nadie.

Sin embargo el poder era increíblemente llamativo, tentador a una escala poco saludable.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes mientras él se acomodaba en su asiento ahora vislumbrando todo con suma claridad a pesar de la penumbra que le rodeaba, cuestión que le hacía por completo infeliz.

¿Entonces por qué actuaba tan natural a pesar de no desear en lo absoluto aquél comportamiento? Era tan ilógico que escapaba a su propio entendimiento.

El eco de los pasos se detuvo indicándole que era momento de alzar la mirada para observar de quien se trataba: su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una chica de largo cabello dorado quien debido a antiguas batallas y reciente amistad reconocía como la portadora de los espíritus del aire. Se mostraba con una evidente expresión de temor; como si en cualquier momento pudiese echar a correr, sin embargo por el semblante decidido que permanecía en su rostro y el coraje que sus orbes verdes irradiaban parecía que no iba a hacerlo. Eso le causo entre gracia y ternura… aunque seguía sin entender porque le miraba de esa forma.

¿Será que ella lo odiaba? No le extrañaría con todo lo que había hecho a fin de cuentas.

- Duskmon -al escuchar ser llamado de esa forma alzó una ceja ¿Por qué Zoe le llamaba de esa forma? Ya había dejado claro que su nombre era Kouichi, sin mencionar que no quería rememorar ya esas escenas en su cabeza; él no era ningún lacayo de Kerpymon ¡él no quería herir a sus nuevos amigos, y mucho menos a su hermano! – sabemos ya que no actuaras con clemencia, sin embargo no tengo mas opción de advertirte que lucharemos hasta el final ¡así que desiste!

- … -Las palabras que quería decir no salieron de sus labios y en vez de eso una jaqueca bastante fuerte se hizo presente ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al alzar sus manos noto como su cuerpo había cambiado por completo; volvía de nuevo a tener aquella apariencia de digimon maligno la cual él no había pedido y que tanto repudiaba ¡no podía ser! Si ya había vencido aquella parte de si mismo, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto

Intentó hablar de nuevo pero la voz no fue capaz de salir de su garganta; era como si esta vez no pudiera controlar nada en lo absoluto, la imagen de la rubia incluso le parecía extraña, aunque no hubo demasiado tiempo antes de que esta se transformara en la guerrera Zephyrmon.

No quería luchar, no lo quería, no contra ninguno de ellos, jamás.

Se sumió en la oscuridad volviéndola incluso mas densa que antes, acción ante la cual la guerrera del aire quedo completamente inmovilizada, no podía ver nada de lo que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor, dándole una enorme ventaja al contrario. Este en esos momentos solo estaba oculto tras las sombras pensando en que hacer, el poder en su interior le dictaminaba que era momento de atacar, sin embargo sus sentimientos se negaban a semejante ofensa a la confianza depositada en él por sus nuevos amigos, atacar sería como el peor símbolo de guerra, mas cuando él estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo de nuevo y pagar por sus actos.

¿Sería este su castigo, no poderse librar de su pasado?

Decidió salir del lugar; se enfrentaría a ella, pero no en una batalla, volvería a luchar contra si mismo y desarmarse por completo, primero muerto antes de tocar de nuevo un solo cabello de sus amigos, aquello era simplemente algo inconcebible luego de todo por lo que les había hecho pasar.

Al llegar a la posición de la chica se dio cuenta de que esta ya no estaba ¿Qué diantres paso? ¿Se había retirado? Bueno, eso era mucho mejor… aunque sabía que ser cobardes no era el estilo de los chicos, por lo que tendría cuidado, si llegaba a atacarle desde las sombras de igual forma se dejaría, quería demostrar que ya no representaba una amenaza para ellos.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al observar que quien se acercaba a él era el guerrero del trueno Metalkabuterimon; una mirada bastante fría gobernaba las casi invisibles orbes del Digimon mientras que, toscamente, se acercaba al guerrero de la oscuridad. Este se quedo completamente quieto mientras esperaba el bien merecido ataque a pesar de que no entendía en lo absoluto lo rídiculo de la situación… a menos que claro, Kerpymon halla logrado conseguir el poder para controlarle por completo.

Eso era absurdo ¿verdad?

Eso… no podía ocurrir ¿cierto?

Aunque en estos momentos, todo aparentaba que era así.

- Como siempre tu Duskmon, no retrocediendo ni un paso ante tu adversario, no sé si calificar eso como arrogancia o valentía, aunque siendo tú me inclinaría por la primera opción – el sonido del rayo creciendo se arremolinó a su alrededor mientras su no deseado adversario le escuchaba atentamente ¿entendería que él no deseaba aquella pelea? Porque era la cuestión mas cierta de todas, no quería en lo absoluto pelear contra ellos

Al ejecutar un movimiento en dirección frontal la imagen de su oponente se desvaneció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, nuevamente considero que las opciones tomadas por los chicos no estaban siendo ni remotamente normales ¿Por qué estaban jugando aquello de aparecer y desaparecer en las sombras? Lo peor del asunto radicaba en que él era capaz de ver con completa claridad, sin embargo es como si no dejasen rastro alguno de su paradero, algo mas que nada frustrante y un tanto desalentador, quería encontrar a su hermano y explicarle que aquella situación se escapaba de sus manos.

Decidió avanzar en busca del nuevo objetivo; si de verdad estaba siendo controlado lo mas prudente sería romper la cadena a la brevedad posible, así que la mejor opción se hallaba en encontrar a quién pudiese ayudarlo… y estaba seguro de que su hermano entendía que no era su voluntad la que en esos momentos se estaba cumpliendo sino la de un ente superior en poder, lo cual era bastante injusto si se le veía con los ojos de la verdad.

Sin embargo, si no quería ayudarle no reclamaría absolutamente nada.

¿Con que rostro iba él a defender su palabra? Después de todo lo que hizo sería un milagro que alguien ajeno a él entendiera que todo aquello era una vil confusión, y a pesar de que le diera un coraje que era imposible de comparar con algo corpóreo, muy en el fondo de su mente sentía que lo merecía, injustamente, pero lo merecía. Cada acción cometida tiene sus consecuencias y no pagar por ella tampoco era justo para los demás, eran los ideales de cuatro personas contra los suyos… a pesar de que él compartía por completo la mentalidad de sus amigos.

Un tanto irónico ¿no es así?

La oscuridad, volviéndose mas densa como ya parecía costumbre, acabó por revelar ahora al guerrero del hielo; a pesar de su tamaño por alguna razón se veía mucho mas decidido que antes, aunque casi de inmediato adopto su forma bestia lo cual le hizo pensar un poco, quizás los chicos estaban tramando un plan en conjunto ¿intentarían rodearlo entonces o algo por el estilo? No se imaginaba una emboscada, no obstante le parecía del todo inteligente; no había nada como unir fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo, era un plan bastante efectivo más cuando se contaba con camaradas dispuestos a la acción.

Se quedo en frente del guerrero quien demostraba una cara bastante seria, sabía que no se andarían con rodeos y el valor que irradiaba en si mismo era la prueba mas tangible que necesitaba.

- Duskmon ¿aun no lo entiendes? –aquella pregunta creo un tanto de confusión de si mismo ¿intentaban ellos explicarle algo? Preguntaría de poder controlar sus actos, pero la voz de su interior se oponía por completo exteriorizar sus pensamientos – parece que no… pero deberías saberlo, eres listo, o al menos eso aparentas ¡pero que quede claro, el poder de la oscuridad jamás vencerá a aquellos que luchan por la justicia! Así que deberías prepararte, tu y ese malvado de Kerpymon, la luz siempre vencerá a la oscuridad –derrepente la niebla hizo que desapareciera dejando a Kouichi estupefacto nuevamente ¿de que manera hacían eso? ¿por qué hacían eso? Era completamente incomprensible y no lograba entender a que punto querían llegar.

De momento aquello le parecía completamente abrumador ¡como deseaba gritar que esta vez estaba de su lado! Que la fuerza que le estaba manejando era incluso más grande que él y de verdad no podía soportarlo, pero parecía una misión titánica cuando todo se presentaba en su contra.

La oscuridad crecía en potencia mientras él repasaba todo lo que había hecho, aun sin entender en que momento el control había sido retirado de su ser al punto de adoptar aquella forma nuevamente. Mientras mas densa era la niebla mejor podía ver, era como si le proporcionara una capa de seguridad. Pensándolo en retrospectiva eso podría ayudar mucho a sus amigos, podría guiarles cuando las batallas se tornaran demasiado difíciles en ese estilo de situaciones, le encantaría plantearles aquella idea, poder tomar sus manos e ir tras todo lo que estaba tras ello, convencer a los demás guerreros de que lo que hacían era incorrecto, hacer de aquél lugar un mundo feliz, que a pesar de todo merecía tanta paz como su hogar de origen, que no era perfecto por supuesto, pero al menos la guerra no era un problema tan constante.

"Me estoy volviendo un soñador" pensó sintiéndose un tanto idiota, quizás bajo otras circunstancias incluso se sentiría bien, pero ahora… ahora solo pensaba que era el momento de encontrar la aprobación de los demás, incluso si eso representaba hacia él un daño físico ¿pero que era una herida comparada con lo que estaba atravesando psicológicamente hablando? No era nada, en lo absoluto

Por unos segundos fue capaz de vislumbras llamas rojas a lo lejos y fue entonces cuando supo quien se acercaba, adoptó una posición completamente relajada mientras que esperaba al guerrero del fuego acercarse a él, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas conocía el carácter del mismo, no en fondo pero si en forma, estaba seguro que si él era capaz de ver a través de sus movimientos entendería cual era la situación, aunque sabía que su hermano sería mucho mas útil en dichas circunstancias, pero decir eso sonaba… ¿un tanto vanidoso? En su interior sonrió, incluso estaba pensando cosas como esas, que cuestión mas estúpida, debería pensarlo cuando aquello mejorase, aunque era bastante difícil pensar en eso.

No, no había que ser pesimistas, eso no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Respiró profundamente cuando la imponente presencia del guerrero del fuego se presentó ante él, Agunimon mostraba un semblante mas bien tranquilo, como aquella serenidad que precede a la tormenta, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de que daría su brazo a torcer, algo que por supuesto el otro esperaba, después de todo su sola presencia irradiaba valor y decisión, algo que a pesar de ser icónico en todo guerrero, en él simplemente era su carta de presentación, y también su mas grande poder.

- Veo que no quieres comunicarte con nosotros ¿te cansaste ya de ser presuntuoso y ahora llegaste a la arrogancia? Vaya forma de evolucionar, debo decir – alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin bajar la guardia en lo absoluto, solo mirándolo penetrantemente, como esperando a que afirmara o rechazara sus palabras

El guerrero de la oscuridad se mantuvo completamente estático, en su interior gritando por todo aquello que quería decir y no era capaz, sin embargo cualquier movimiento en falso sería desfavorecedor y era mejor intentar indicar cual era su situación, aun si incluso parecía una misión imposible. _"Agunimon entiende que este no soy yo, muchachos compréndalo"_ ¿podría expresar eso con sus actos? Sentía que estaba fallando épicamente.

- Y sigues cayendo en la arrogancia, de verdad no sé como tomar eso, si tu poder incremento déjame decirte que no vamos a estar con rodeos; de hecho todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora han sido advertencias, consejo de Lobomon - ¿de Lobomon? ¿su hermano lo estaba ayudando? Un rayo de esperanza llegó hasta su corazón, quizás él si podía entender que en esos momentos estaba siendo obligado a actuar por fuerzas superiores a si mismo – yo no lo quería así pero ya sabes, un buen líder debe escuchar la opinión de sus camaradas, aunque me gustaría pensar que mas bien soy un guía… bueno, es algo que no entenderías, se nota tu completo desinterés –volvió a tomar una posición defensiva mientras la figura estática del contrario simplemente intentaba transmitir lo que pasaba –siento que le hablo a una piedra, es realmente frustrante, no entiendo ni porque hago esto

El contrario bajo la mirada ¿por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué esa repentina frustración lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro? Como deseaba ser mas fuerte, tener la fuerza suficiente como para romper aquél hechizo o lo que sea que estuviera doblegando la voluntad de su corazón, se sentía tan débil que incluso dolía.

- Preguntaré esto solo una vez ¿de verdad piensas seguir ayudando al mal? Entiendo que eres la oscuridad, pero eso no tiene que representar la maldad, hay oscuridad bondadosa, hace no mucho comprendí eso, puedes entenderlo ¿no es así? Dime que si por favor –quería asentir, deseaba hacerlo con todas las fuerzas de su ser, sin embargo solo pudo subir la mirada mientras una niebla aun mas oscura se arremolinaba a su alrededor – entiendo… Kouji no puede decir que no lo intenté, en serio lo hice

Aquello fue como un golpe bajo, de verdad quería hacerles entender, pero era imposible, mucho mas de lo que podía soportar.

Las llamas cubrieron al guerrero del fuego mientras este adoptaba ahora la forma de su espíritu bestia, aun más imponente y con orbes salvajes que se veían capaces de destruir todo a su paso, sin embargo sabía que no lo haría, al menos no bajo el uso de toda su lucidez, la batalla era inminente, podía sentirlo en su corazón, era cuestión de unos segundos o quizás intentaran nuevamente convencerle, aunque sabía sería en vano, no de su parte evidentemente era por culpa de aquella fuerza que le controlaba mas allá de lo imaginable.

En menos de lo que pudo contar cuatro guerreros ya estaban frente a él, sus auras eran evidentemente de lucha aunque en sus ojos no había rastro de odio alguno, quizás solo de frustración y un tanto de molestia, lo cual era bastante comprensible por supuesto, después de todo la lucha era por la paz y la restauración, en ellos no había resentimiento ni nada que causara dolor al corazón.

Sentía un poco de envidia por eso, quizás más que solo un poco.

Se mantuvo por completo estático esperando el momento del ataque, ojalá fuese rápido porque quería salir pronto de aquella situación, aunque le parecía completamente extraña la falta del guerrero de la luz, es decir él jamás perdía la oportunidad de luchar contra él, es mas la mayoría de batallas libradas habían sido con el mencionado, por lo que era quizás demasiado tangible su ausencia.

Vale, y quizás aun guardaba la esperanza de que él si comprendiera.

- Demonios, no puedo con su arrogancia, me hace enojar tanto – Metalkabuterimon resopló mientras el trueno se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sus compañeros mantenían la calma por completo.

- Te comprendo, pensé lo mismo – explicó Zephyrmon mientras su imagen se mantenía tan hermosa y serena como solía ser – pero haz de entender que ante estas situaciones hay que tener paciencia, se nos escapa de las manos

- ¿En donde esta Kendogarurumon? Este es su asunto también

- Calma Korikakumon, recuerda que llevaríamos el asunto con calma

- ¿Cómo esperas que estemos calmados Burningreymon? Aunque me sorprende de ti, sinceramente

- Del apuro solo queda el cansancio Metalkabuterimon, deberías saber eso ya

- Chicos por favor… ya basta

- Es cierto, deberíamos acabar ya con esto

- ¿Sin Kendogarurumon?

- Este asunto no compete solo a él, con nosotros basta

- No me parece justo, aunque opino que tienes razón

El guerrero de la oscuridad solo escuchaba la platica en espera de lo que se avecinaba, casi deseaba la inminencia del ataque, que fuera rápido para así acabar con esto de una buena vez, sabía que era lo mas sano después de todo, además él no había atacado a pesar de que tenía bastante oportunidad de hacerlo, quizás el deseo de su corazón no era tan débil después de todo, incluso para algo que era un caso perdido.

¿Serían capaces de notarlo?

Los guerreros al fin se decidieron y le miraron mientras las auras de sus respectivos elementos resplandecían a su máxima expresión, haciendo que el remolino de oscuridad bajara por completo su densidad, lo cual era buena señal, no deseaba ser más poderoso que ellos ¡por el contrario! Deseaba con todo su corazón que sobrepasaran con creces su poder. La oscuridad era en ocasiones abrumadora y bastante difícil de controlar.

Todos se fijaron en posición de ataque mientras el único adversario solo dejaba los brazos abiertos, acción que les dejo estupefactos por unos segundos pero que luego tomaron como un acto de fanfarronería ¿quién podía sentirse lo suficiente poderoso como para simplemente quedarse allí parado cuando sus adversarios estaban a punto de atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas? Simplemente no entendían la desfachatez del ejército de Kerpymon, eran todos demasiado orgullosos incluso para su salud.

- ¡Rayo destructor!

- ¡Hachas avalancha!

- ¡Energía destructora!

- ¡Llama fulminante!

- ¡Kouichi, Kouichi! –aquello si lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, una luz completamente ajena a la que irradiaban los ataques de sus adversarios empezó a caer del cielo, acabando por completo con la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor, un tanto abrumado por ello cayó de rodillas mientras la luz iluminaba con mas intensidad causando que ahora, a pesar de todo, fuera incapaz de ver el ataque – Kouichi ¡despierta! –cuando se dio cuenta estaba abriendo los ojos nuevamente, esta vez encontrándose con unas orbes idénticas a las suyas - ¡Kouichi! ¿estas bien?

Ante la pregunta el contrario asintió, observando sorprendentemente su figura humana, al igual que la de su hermano y la de sus amigos quienes lo rodeaban con un evidente rostro de preocupación. Hicieron falta unos segundos para caer en cuenta que todo se había tratado de una pesadilla, una nada linda y bastante vivida pesadilla.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó recordando ahora la noche y sonrojándose de la vergüenza - ¡rayos! Me quede dormido, lo siento muchachos discúlpenme yo no quería… -todos excepto Kouji se echaron a reír, mientras su hermano solo sonreía

- Te dije que estabas muy cansado, pero no me hiciste caso… aun así no te desperté cuando te quedaste dormido… aunque cada vez que te veía estabas removiéndote, debí despertarte antes… lo siento

- N-No te preocupes, me lo merezco por dormirme en la guardia –en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde su espalda y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su amiga rubia se sonrojó por completo

- No te exijas tanto, debes descansar luego de todo lo que pasaste, así que solo avísanos cuando te sientas de esa forma ¿_oui_?

- C-Claro… e-eso creo…

- Que envidia, Zoe deberías abrazarme así también –JP se quejó con un puchero provocando nuevas risas de sus compañeros

- Solo estoy intentando de calmar a nuestro amigo, la envidia es mala y envenena cariño

- ¡Chicos! Oí que hay movimiento en el sur – Bokomon se acercó con su energía de siempre, mientras revisaba el libro en sus manos – es hora de movernos

- ¡En marcha tropa! –todos dándole un par de palmaditas a Kouichi empezaron a caminar, no había tiempo que perder, mientras tanto el mencionado ahora sonreía… demonios, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos simplemente no era mesurable.

Antes de levantarse Takuya se acercó hasta él, dedicándole una expresión sonriente pero preocupada - ¿Estas bien en serio?

- Claro, no debes preocuparte por mi

- Esta bien, pero recuerda; somos camaradas ahora ¿ok? Si algo te perturba debes decírnoslos, al igual que a tu hermano, ha cambiado su humor de perros desde que estas con nosotros, así que aprovecha eso –le guiño un ojo provocando la risa del mayor, luego simplemente se fue de nuevo hacia adelante - ¡Ya lo sabes Kimura!

- Lo tengo presente, sin dudas

Dedicó una mirada cálida a sus nuevos amigos mientras estos se gastaban bromas mientras caminaban juntos, se veían tan cercanos… esperaba algún día sentir la confianza suficiente como para hacer ese tipo de cosas junto con ellos, aquella pesadilla había sido lo bastante contundente como para hacerle abrir los ojos.

Miro a su hermano por unos segundos mientras este mantenía cierta distancia, sin embargo se le veía bastante relajado… eso era bueno, antes le notaba muy tenso incluso cuando era su _enemigo,_ esperaba que pronto también dejara por completo de lado esa situación, aunque quizás tenía que ver con que esa era su personalidad, en realidad no era algo muy grave, después de todo sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba por el grupo.

El poder de una amistad como aquella era tan contundente como un golpe, tenía que grabarse eso en la cabeza; debía salvar aquél mundo para ayudar a sus amigos, debía usar la oscuridad como parte de su vida no como un arma de destrucción, y por sobretodo debía aprender a confiar pues aquella era la base que necesitaba para llegar a ser feliz, para ser un buen amigo, para ser un buen hermano y para ser un gran guerrero, aun había mucho que aprender.

Algún día, las pesadillas se convertirían en hermosos sueños y en maravillosas realidades.


End file.
